swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune
Many scoundrels like to gamble with destiny, putting everything on the line and trust in fate (or the Force) to bring them fortune, fame, and success. This talent tree is available to Scoundrels and Gunslingers. Avert Disaster Once per encounter, you can turn a critical hit against you into a normal hit. Prerequisite: Fool’s Luck. Better Lucky Than Dead Once per encounter, as a reaction, you gain a +5 luck bonus to any one Defense until the start of your next turn. Prerequisite: Fool’s Luck. Dumb Luck You are possessed of incredible luck and an uncanny ability to succeed where others would fail. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a standard action: Elude Enemy: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If you damage the target, you gain a +2 bonus to your Reflex Defense against this target until the beginning of your next turn. Escape: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If that target successfully damages you before the start of your next turn, you can immediately move 2 squares as a reaction. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Make Your Own Luck: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If you miss this target, you gain a +2 bonus on your next attack roll. Prerequisites: Knack, Lucky Shot. Fool’s Luck Saga Edition Core Rules|page=46}} As a standard action, you can spend a Force Point to gain one of the following benefits for the rest of the encounter: a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls, a +5 competence bonus on skill checks, or a +1 competence bonus to all your defenses. Starship/Vehicle: If you use this talent to grant yourself a luck bonus to your defenses, this bonus also applies to the defenses of any vehicle you are on (even if you are not the pilot). Fortune’s Favor Saga Edition Core Rules|page=46}} Whenever you score a critical hit with a melee or ranged attack, you gain a free standard action. You must take the extra action before the end of your turn, or else it is lost. Gambler Saga Edition Core Rules|page=46}} You gain a +2 competence bonus on Wisdom checks when you gamble. You can select this talent multiple times; each time you take this talent, the competence bonus increases by +2. Knack Saga Edition Core Rules|page=46}} Once per day, you can reroll a skill check and take the better result. You can select this talent multiple times; each time you select this talent, you can use it one additional time per day. Labyrinthine Mind Once per encounter, as a reaction, you become immune to all mind-affecting effects until the end of your next turn (you can choose to ignore this for beneficial effects). Any mind-affecting effects currently affecting you are also removed, though you can choose to retain any beneficial effects you currently have. Lucky Shot Saga Edition Core Rules|page=46}} Once per day, you can reroll an attack roll and take the better result. You can select this talent multiple times; each time you select this talent, you can use it one additional time per day. Prerequisite: Knack. Lucky Stop Knights of the Old Republic|page=27}} Once per encounter, as a reaction, you can negate the damage from a single attack that would normally reduce you to 0 hit points. Prerequisite: Knack. Ricochet Shot When making a ranged attack against a target with cover, you can choose to reduce the benefit of that target’s cover by one step, from improved cover to cover, or cover to no cover. You deal only half damage with this attack. Prerequisites: Knack, Lucky Shot. Uncanny Luck Once per encounter, you can consider any single d20 roll of 16 or higher to be a natural 20. Prerequisites: Knack, Lucky Shot. Unlikely Shot Once per encounter, you can reroll the damage of one attack and take the better result. Prerequisites: Knack, Lucky Shot. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Scum and Villainy